


Tha Gaol Euslainteach (Love is Patient)

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Modern Outlander, Outlander AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: My prompt - "Hello! Please could I have a story about Claire being jealous of women flirting with Jamie, who may not know he is happily married but he's too polite to tell them...or perhaps he doesn't even realise they're keen on him, being the cinnamon roll that Jamie is. Thank you ❤"





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Jamie Fraser had been a tenured professor in the history department at University of Glasgow for over two decades as had his wife, Dr. Claire Fraser. Both had been lauded as their respective country’s next wunderkind since they had completed their undergraduate degrees before they had even reached puberty. Claire’s area of forte, focus, and fascination, as she was wont to saying, was medical history while Jamie’s eye had always been firmly fixed on Scottish history since its founding in 843 A.D. Since they had such disparate areas of study they were rarely seen at the same campus functions together. The actuality that they could be married didn’t even dawn on people when they were spotted in the city together and it tended to cause problems whenever a new class began.

Jamie held a study group at the local coffeehouse once a month to give the master’s candidates an opportunity to ask questions outside of a formal classroom setting. Every year the turnout was about ninety-eight percent women, usually single and sighing over the nattily dressed man. He was a very intelligent man in the ways of history but was alarmingly poor at reading body language. It drove his wife up a wall which is why she showed up incognito at every session. 

One co-ed raised her hand, “Um, Professor Fraser?” she sighed plainly. “I’m confused about something on our syllabus.”

Claire gritted her teeth. She had been trying to divert herself from the incoming idiocy she knew was inevitable by texting their daughter about her recent orchestra performance. Faith tried sending her videos of cute kittens and other baby animals but to no avail. 

“How may I assist you, Miss Muir? If it’s about your citations we’ve already discussed that they are due to be submitted at my office a week Thursday.” he remarked. 

He walked to where she was sitting to read the paper in question.

“This is not our syllabus, Miss Muir!” Jamie chided. “That is for another course. I’ll thank you to please use the correct one. Anyone else?”

He removed his glasses to peer down his nose at the crowd seating around him. When there was so response he called on another student.

“Miss York? Just the other day you had mentioned you needed some time with me. Is that still the case?” he asked.

Claire’s eyes shot to the student in question, waiting for a response that didn’t involve the young woman looking at her husband like he hung the moon. 

“Um, no? Sir?” her voice cracked. “You’ve already answered it. Thank you, sir.”

“And I’ll thank you to wipe the drool off your chin!” Claire muttered.

Dozens of innuendo laden questions and even more inane comments later, the meeting was done. Jamie packed up his briefcase and walked over to sit by his wife on a nearby couch. She lay her head on his shoulder as he laced his fingers with hers.

“Have I told you lately you are the love of my life, _mo nighean donn_?” he asked.

“Not nearly enough. Why don’t we go home and you tell me again?”


	2. Who Needs MI-5?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another snapshot of the Professors Frasers with two of their wee Frasers!

All the Fraser children knew it was a verifiable truth that their parents had a marriage built on complete honesty. Despite this well known fact, as soon as each term began an un-discussed tension radiated from their mother while their father was perplexed as to why. The issue, their mother had recently explained to the two oldest, was relatively simple; as incredibly intelligent their father was about Scottish history, he was equally inept at reading stranger’s social cues. His students’ infatuated offerings more specifically were the source of Claire’s annoyance. Which is why the pair hatched a plan to avoid having any anonymous presents causing unnecessary stress in their familial well-being. 

As was his habit, Professor Jamie Fraser was in his office well past his posted hours working on his newest project. He had just gotten back from a week on Shetland and was eager to gather his findings into a cohesive report. It had gone half six, Fraser tea time, so Bree and Faith were sent to fetch him home.

“Da!” Bree called from the hallway. “Mama says it’s time for tea. It’s Forfar bridies, your favourite!”

Faith coughed a few times as they walked closer to their father’s open doorway. A perfume drenched box sat just outside it on a chair seemed to be the culprit. It appeared that another season of enamoured gift giving had begun. She looked at her sister with her nose wrinkled and a frown on her face.

“ _Shh! We have to hide this from Da_.” she signed. “ _And Mama as well. Da’s editing his new manuscript and that’s all he’ll be thinking about. Give it to me and I’ll put it in the wheelie bin_.”

Bree quickly handed the offending item over to her sister and watched her dash towards the incinerator chute. She suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder and turned to see her Da grinning as he grabbed her into a hug.

“How is my wee little Bree today!” he chuckled. “And what’s this I hear about your Mam making bridies? We’d best get home before your brother eats them all.”

Faith rounded the corner and skidded to a stop right. “Hiya Da!” she squeaked. “Time for tea!”

He narrowed his eyes at both girls since he knew if his oldest was using her voice, her hands were too shaky to sign, a dead giveaway of guilt. His stomach growled before he could find out what she had been up to.

He pointed to his belly, “ _Your Mam must be psychic!_ ” he signed. “ _My stomach is about to eat itself_!”

His daughters rolled their eyes. “ _Da jokes_!” they gestured in unison.

Crisis averted for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forfar bridies are pasties/meat pies


End file.
